The previously known methods of jacking up and supporting a vehicle or structure have left much to be desired.
For example, in order to work underneath an automobile it is often necessary to raise the vehicle and support it at two or more separate points. Previously known methods of accomplishing this result have generally been dangerous and unsafe, since there would be at least one point of time at which the person doing the work would have to place a portion of his body underneath the vehicle even though the vehicle was not firmly and safely supported.
The object and purpose of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for jacking up and supporting a vehicle or structure, which will substantially eliminate the safety hazards inherent in previously known methods and apparatus.